Graveyard Shift
by Starry-Prince
Summary: After Veser's dad gets him again, he runs off. He can't go to Lee anymore seeing as he's dead. Then he runs into vampires. Isn't life just awesome sometimes?


Yo. Zipp here. This was written as an expansion of one of the drabbles I wrote. Wasn't sure about it at some points but kept going anyway. Here's the result. Enjoy. xD

Note: This could be taken as light!CasimiroxVeser and/or light!WorthxVeser. Or no pairings at all. You're free to interpret it as you will.

* * *

Tenderly rubbing his rapidly bruising arm, Veser hurried down the streets blindly in the dark. It was around 11:30 something; nobody was really out except for the drunks. Those who worked the graveyard shift at their jobs paid no mind to the disheveled teen making his way down the shadowy sidewalk. All to busy to help him, they carried on. He wiped his nose on his hand, blood staining his skin. His dad had really gotten him this time. Veser was going to the park. No one would find him there.

"Damnit…" he sighed. His sides ached and burned, bruises forming on top of his ribcage. He had stopped watching where he was going. Keeping his head down to avoid recognition, he accidentally slammed into something. With a yelp, he fell to the ground. Looking up, he saw two vampires. The two who threatened Hanna. The taller of the two smirked down at the teen with a devilish look.

"Hey look Finas…fresh meat." Casimiro smirked as Veser's eyes widened in realization. The teen got to his feet and backed away from them, blood hitting the pavement with a low _plop_. Veser looked at the street, making sure it was clear before bolting across it.

"He won't get to far." Cas said smirking as he started off after the kid. He dashed across the street in a similar fashion, his shoes slamming the pavement as his long legs covered the distance.

"What the fuck does he want from me?" Veser mumbled to himself panting heavily. He dodged down an alley and jumped the chain-link fence with Cas hot on his tail.

"Whatcha runnin' for kid?" The tall vampire yelled as he laughed and gained on Veser more and more.

Blood was flowing freely down the teen's face as he dashed across another intersection, barely avoiding a car. He heard some asshole yelling out the car window at him but didn't turn around. He knew Casimiro was right behind him, and was soon going to be on him.

"You can't run forever!" Cas yelled at the boy.

"_This guy's fucking with me. Vampires are a lot faster than this. If he really was serious, I would have been caught by now_." Veser thought to himself. He could see the park now. He could make it to the swings within a minute. Putting on an extra burst of speed, he ran the distance in a half that time. Panting and wheezing, he was bent double as he tried to regain his lost breath.

"So. Ya finally decided to stop, didja?"

Growling, Veser turned around on the ground. "What the fuck do you want?" He felt himself getting ripped from his position with a tug to his collar. His feet dangled in the air as Cas' face closed in on his. He wiggled around trying to break free from the vampires grasp.

"Wouldn't you like ta know?" Casimiro smirked as he licked up some of the blood off of Veser's face. "You taste nice." He told the boy as he sucked up all of the blood from the kids face.

The teen was frozen before he started kicking at Cas. "What the hell!" Cas held him at a distance and threw the boy to the ground. Arching his back as his breath was knocked from his lungs, Veser groaned. His sides were in fire and his wrist hurt like the seventh layer of hell.

"All that blood…Finas and I smelt you from a mile away." Cas told Veser as he took a seat on a nearby bench. "You were just too easy to catch. Whatcha do? Pick a fight with someone twice your size, huh pipsqueak?"

Wheezing, Veser told him, "He's the one that started it." Tears formed in his eyes at the pain in his ribs. "_Probably broken_." He thought to himself as he got into a sitting position and clutched his sides hunched over.

"He really gotcha, didn't he?" The vampire chuckled. "Lemme see 'em." He told Ves.

"What? Hell no." Veser growled at him and glared.

"I'm trying to help you, kid." Cas tried reasoning.

"How do I know you're not fucking lying?" The half-selkie spat.

"Doesn't matter if I'm pulling one or not, you're torn up to hell and definitely need some sort of help." Casimiro smirked.

Sighing, the boy tenderly lifted off his hoodie and t-shirt. His stomach was red and swollen while his ribs were black and blue. He looked down at the wreckage that once was right. Looking disgusted, Veser looked back up to Cas who only grinned.

"Somebody got you good." He let out a laugh. He got up and ran his hands across the boy's stomach before pressing down roughly.

Veser let out a screech of pain and tears streamed down his face as he cried. He shook the vampire off and glared at him through teary eyes. "Fucking bastard…" he moaned.

Casimiro simply threw the shirt back at Veser, who slipped it back on and gave him a look. He lifted the kid off his feet and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Ow! Shit. What the hell do you think you're doing!" Veser yelped at the tall man.

"Taking you to the good doctor of course. Your sorry ass needs some help, and I'm headed there anyhow." There was a light airy feel to Cas' voice as he spoke.

Pouting, Veser clung to Cas' neck so he wouldn't fall off. "Thanks I guess." He murmured.

"Eh, no problem. Although next time, don't make me have to chase your ass down. That was really kind of annoying." The vampire told him, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well when you have a fucking vampire chasing you for reasons unknown, it makes sense to run, doesn't it?" Veser told him slightly annoyed.

The dark-skinned man just let out a laugh and kept walking. "Finas is already there, so let's hurry this up." He broke into a light jog and turned a few corners and then they were at Worth's office.

"The hell?" Veser mumbled. "How do you know Doc?"

"When you're undead, you get to know a few shady people." Cas told him with a grin. He kicked open the door and hauled Veser in. He carried him to the operating table and set him down. The lighting was absolutely terrible in Worth's office.

"I'll hold onto your jacket for ya, aight?" Casimiro said as he took a seat next to Finas. The half-selkie nodded tiredly before jumping as a cold hand clamped on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Doc Worth in all his gruesome glory frowning at him.

"The fuck are ya doin' 'ere?" He questioned, his accent thick as ever.

"Jackass over there chased me all over the city before potato-hauling me here. Blame him." He started wheezing again, talking hurt his ribs.

"What's tha damage then?" Worth grumbled at him.

Hissing, Veser tenderly peeled off his shirt, which had specks of blood on it. The bruises were much more noticeable now and they hurt like a bitch. Cringing, he threw his shirt on the dingy table beside them.

"Holy fuck. Somebody got ya damn good, didn't they?" The quack-doctor mumbled. He went over to a nasty looking cabinet and got out a few capsules, bandages, peroxide and a few small ointment bottles. He set them all down on the tray next to the table. Opening the peroxide, he took a rag and swabbed it all over the teens wounds.

"Fuck!" Veser shouted as the peroxide went to town dis-infecting everything.

"Looks ta me like ya ribs are a bit broken. Nothin' much I can do there but wrap 'em up once we've taken care of everythin' else." Worth told him.

Casimiro let out a small laugh as he watched the boy. '_Pretty cute kid…'_

Worth then took the ointment and threw it at Veser.

"Put tha' on yer cuts won'tcha?" He said as he watched the kid.

The teen gently rubbed the pasty substance all over his cuts and winced when he pressed too hard on them.

Back cracking, Worth stood up with a bottle of water in his hand. Walking back over to Veser, he waved his hand about.

"Aight aight. That's fine. Good enough." He grumbled as he threw the oinment back onto the tray and got the bandages and placed them on the open wounds. He handed Veser a towel to wipe his dirty hands on before handing him two pills.

"Now let's take a look see at yer ribs." He prodded around a bit, getting hisses from Veser. He grabbed a roll of ACE bandages and unrolled them. He wound them tightly around the teen's lean stomach and secured them nice and tight. "That should hold 'em until they heal. Hang on. Got somethin' else for ya..." The doctor went and knocked things out of the way in the nasty fridge before getting up and handing Veser two things: water and pills.

"Painkiller. It'll take away tha ache and such." He grumbled before sitting down at his desk. "Ya can stay here fer the night if ya want. Got an extra cot lying around this place some'ere."

"Thanks." Veser mumbled as he got down from the cold metal operating table. He walked over to the couch where Casimiro and Finas were.

"I guess I owe you one." He mumbled as he got his jacket back from the tall vampire who only smirked at him.

Veser made his way to the back room and laid down on the surprisingly clean cot. He tugged on the cord that led to the light fixture on the ceiling. He kicked his shoes off and left his socks and jeans on as he turned over and laid on his back gently. Veser sighed as he started nodding off listening to the voices of the three men in the other room.

'_Maybe some people aren't so bad after all._' Veser thought as he settled into a calm sleep.

* * *

Questions, comments, ideas? Shoot me a PM or leave a review. I'll gladly answer back when I get them!

Also, if you have a prompt you think I'd like writing, let me know. xD

~Zipp


End file.
